


Cheerleader and Jock's Brother

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Blow Jobs, Cheerleaders, Complete, Creampie, F/M, Gyms, High School, Hot Springs & Onsen, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Coital, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Top Bran Stark, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Cheerleader is in desperate need for jock. Instead she settles for his brotherArianne Martell/Bran Stark High School AU
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Bran Stark
Kudos: 13





	Cheerleader and Jock's Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts).



Arianne Martell wiped her brow of sweat. She just finished cheerleading practice and it felt great. She loved cheering the Westerosi High School Football and basketball teams. She always had a crush on the star-player of both teams, Robb Stark. She changed and headed to a place to relax a bit before she had to leave for the match she'd be cheerleading in. She found herself at a hot springs and knew that this was the right place to relieve some stress. . She got in and soon found herself submerged in the hot water. She let out a sigh. She then heard a door open, but she didn't open her eyes since she was too comfortable.  
"What the?!"  
This caused her to open her eyes and she saw a boy. What the hell was a boy doing on the girl's side of the springs?  
"Hey kid, you do know you're on the wrong side right?" she asked.  
"Sorry, but they told me this was the only open one. Something about mixed genders day" the boy said rubbing his head looking embarrassed.  
"Oh, right I forgot that some hot springs do that.Oh well, come on in. I don't bite" Arianne said with a gentle smile.  
Brandon Stark slowly came in and soon got settled though he kept a bit of distance from Arianne. Arianne frowned at this.  
"You can come closer, I'm not evil or anything" she said.  
"Sorry, just nervous. I've never been in a hot spring with a someone I didn't know very well" Bran said. Arianne just nodded understanding Bran's hesitation. "Well come on over and we'll get to know one another" she said.

Bran did and they soon chatted. Arianne did somewhat remember Bran. He was the younger brother of the famous Robb Stark. Not as handsome as him though.They talked a lot about Bran's brother and his relationships with various women and Arianne talked about her constant schedule of practice and matches and barely ever having time to rest sometimes.

"Sounds rough" Bran commented.  
"Yeah, but I love what I do" Arianne said.  
"So you came here to relax" Bran said.  
"Yeah, but there is a better way to relax though, one I enjoy much more, but never have the time for" Arianne said.  
"What's that?" Bran asked.  
"Sex" Arianne said.  
Bran gulped as his eyes widen to saucers.  
"What?" he croaked.  
"Sex, it's a great stress reliever for me. In fact…" Arianne said as her eyes trailed up and down Bran's fit body.  
Hmmm, maybe I can't get more relaxed than Ithought I would get she thought.

She moved her hand under Bran's towel to his groin and began rubbing. She felt him react and was impressed by what she felt. Oh yes, this was going to be a 'big' stress reliever. Bran had snapped out of his state and let out a small groan as Arianne kept rubbing him. Soon the towel was removed and Arianne got a look at her stress reliever and was more than pleased. She then took off her towel and stood up. She straddled Bran and sank down on his hard member.

"Oh yes, So long. Been so fucking long" Arianne moaned.  
Bran hissed as he felt his cock get enveloped by Arianne's cunt. She was damn tight, which showed how long it has been since she had gotten any. Once fully in they stayed like that just to revel in the feeling.  
"Now time for a good fuck" Arianne said with a smile. Bran grinned and buried his head in Arianne's cleavage as she began riding him. Never had she encounter such a magnificent cock before. It was so big and thick inside her. She loved it. It touched every pleasurable place inside her including ones she did know existed.  
"So fucking good, so fucking good. Been so long since had a good fuck" Arianne muttered as she kept riding harder and harder on Bran.  
Bran was leaving bite marks on Arianne's breasts as he nibbled, licked, and sucked the flesh. He felt his head being pressed into the lovely flesh mounds by Arianne and he didn't care one bit.They felt so good and tasted delicious.  
His hands went to Arianne's hips and helped her with her progress.

"Oh god" Arianne moaned as she came.  
Bran felt his cock get squeezed like a vise and he did his best to hold back his load and succeeded.  
"Shit, that was good" Arianne panted.  
Bran looked up his face red due to the lack of oxygen he's had.  
"You haven't come yet?" Arianne asked.  
Bran shook his head.  
"Lets rectify that" Arianne said with a grin.  
She got off Bran making them both groan at the loss, but then she let her towel down on the ground and laid on it. She motioned for Bran to get on top of her. Bran did.  
"Now fuck me Bran, I want you to fuck me like you've never fucked a girl before. I want you to fuck me bow legged"  
Arianne urged.  
Bran slammed his hard cock into Arianne making her eyes go wide.  
"OH FUCKING SHIT!" she screamed.  
Bran began thrusting in and out hard and fast since that was how Arianne wanted. His balls hit Arianne's ass as he threw Arianne's legs over his shoulder without stopping.  
Shit, the boy has some goddamn skill Arianne thought.  
Ahs kept going grunting and groaning as he sawed in and out of Arianne. Soon he couldn't hold back and he spewed his load into her. Arianne hit her peak and she came to as she wailed out her pleasure.They both laid there panting trying to catch their breath from the fucking they had just experienced.  
"That was fucking fantastic. I'd give it a ten" Arianne said when she regained her breath.  
"Yeah, that was awesome" Bran said.  
They detached from one another and Arianne lunged taking all of Bran's limp noodle into her mouth tasting not only herself, but bit of Bran too. Bran groaned as Arianne sucked him off. Shit, she really had some pent up stress she needed to work out. Arianne felt Bran slowly get hard in her mouth and she worked harder and harder to get him to full mast.Once he was she pulled back and swirled her tongue around Bran's little head.  
Bran rolled his eyes to the back of his head as he felt Arianne's talented tongue. She then began suckling on it like a calf. Arianne the pulled her mouth away making Bran groan at the loss.  
"As much as I like sucking you off Bran, I want that beast inside me again" She said.  
The contest announcer then moved to her hands and knees with her butt facing Bran. She wiggled it. Bran smirked and slid his cock back into Arianne's cunt.They both moaned as they were once again connected. Bran began with moving slowly since he wanted to make this one last longer and enjoy it more.

Arianne moaned as she felt Bran's slow and steady pace. She liked since she too wanted to enjoy this one. She felt Bran grip her hips as he slowly increased his pace, but it was still agonizingly slow. But still pleasurable too. She then felt one of Bran's hands leave her hip and slide down and find her clit. She gasped when he felt him rub and stroke it.  
"Oh yes, rub my clit Bran. Rub it, stroke it" Arianne whined.  
Bran grinned as he slowed his thrusts and worked on Arianne's clit more. Arianne didn't seem to notice Bran's snail pace of pumping since she was too hooked on the pleasure she was getting from having her clit stroked.  
"FUCK!" Arianne yelled as she came.  
Bran stopped his thrusting all together as he let Arianne ride her high. When she came down Bran began his thrusting once again.This went on with Bran's slow pumps and clit rubbing. Arianne came several time and was panting heavily She was trembling and weak all over. She didn't know how long she could last.  
"Enjoying yourself babe?" Bran asked.  
"Goddamn Bran. I've never been fucked like this before" Arianne said totally exhausted.  
"I'm not done yet" Bran whispered into Arianne's ear. Arianne shivered. She wasn't sure she could hang on any longer.

Bran began pumping once again, but this time he didn't go slow, but he started at a medium pace. He left Arianne's clit and focused on fucking the cheerleader in earnest. He soon sped up his thrusts and Arianne was enjoying it Soon Bran was going at a furious pace sliding in and out of Arianne. Arianne was gripping the towel underneath her as another mini orgasm went through her. Shit, her last one was going to be a doozy. It sure was. She saw a bright light and collapsed onto her elbows. Bran came at the same time as Arianne. He pulled out of her admiring his handiwork.  
He sat down and waited for Arianne to come to. When she did, she looked at Bran.  
"Motherfucking hellS Bran. Where the fuck did you learn that?" Arianne asked.  
"I pick up a few things as I observed my brother" Bran said nonchalantly.  
"You pick up 'a few things'. Fuck that.That's not just a few" Arianne said.  
"Well now, do you feel relaxed now?" Bran asked.  
"I do, better than any other time I am relaxed" Arianne said.  
"Glad I could help" Bran said with a smile.  
Arianne smiled back.

I am so telling my bffs about him she thought.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
